


Med Bay Fantasies

by TietjensGirl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't Judge, F/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TietjensGirl/pseuds/TietjensGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total, unabashed porn. Too much wine and a late-night viewing of STID are happy to bring you porny goodness. I hope. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Med Bay Fantasies

I first saw him reflected in the glass as they walked him down the corridor near my lab. Not much gossip made it to medical, but we had all heard the terrorist John Harrison was on board and would be kept in the brig. Needless to say, it surprised us all when he was moved to med bay.  
My heart stuttered, and I felt a heat burn through me when he was sat on the examination table. Harrison was stunning. Tall with handsome, regal features and penetrating aquamarine eyes made all the more striking by pale skin and raven hair. His muscles rippled under the black Starfleet shirt he wore, hinting further at the physical strength that had saved the Captain and Commander Spock. I felt the heat surge again at the overwhelming maleness of him. I shook my head and returned to my samples, thinking it had clearly been too long since I’d been with anyone.  
Dr. McCoy called me out of my reverie to obtain another blood sample from the prisoner. I gathered the necessary instruments and stood in front of Harrison, his eyes bore into mine as he offered his arm. I gulped as I took his blood, my eyes tracing the veined muscles of his forearm and I unconsciously bit my lower lip. I heard him chuckle, the deep baritone rumbling through my body like thunder. I shuddered and looked up only to catch his gaze. One elegant eyebrow arched as I finished my draw and I swear I could feel him watch me as I walked away. A delicious shiver went down my spine as I attended the sample before me. The doors chimed as Kirk entered Med Bay and Harrison’s attention turned elsewhere.

************************

Having finished my work, I looked up again to find all the guards, Doctor McCoy, and Captain Kirk had left Harrison under my watch. I made to clean up my lab space when I felt his eyes upon me again and without a word, he crossed the distance between us. My breath hitched in my throat and I felt the heat again, this time pooling in my stomach. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d wanted anyone this badly.

  
“I could smell your desire from across the room, but know this; I am not a man to be taken lightly.” 

  
My mind raced and my voice faltered. “I…uh…I” I stuttered. I started to speak again, but was cut off. His full lips crushed against mine, his tongue tracing along my mouth. I moved my hands against his chest and felt him, warm and hard muscled beneath his shirt. His tongue sought entrance and I acquiesced, allowing him to plunder my mouth. His kiss was brutal and bruising and so hot I could hardly stand.  
I moved my hands up and tangled them in his hair, pulling him down and deepening our kiss. He groaned against me as his hands found the hem of my top, pulling it off of me swiftly. His hands found my breasts and I felt his thumbs slide across the thin material of my bra. The sensation made me shiver and he smiled against my mouth.

  
He used his body to turn us toward my lab table. Large hands found my waist and lifted me onto it, his frame parting my legs to get closer. I could feel him hardening against my thighs and I knew my panties were damp, at the very least. My hands slid from his hair, down his shoulders and torso and up under his shirt. Sensing my desire, he removed the offending garment and I drew in a deep breath. The muscles hinted at under his shirt were nothing compared to the sight of his bare skin. His chest was sculpted and pale, his abdomen was taut and firm, his shoulders like granite. I ran my fingertips over the veins in his forearms and bit my lip again.

  
“See something you like, Lieutenant?”

  
I could only nod, words were still failing me. I couldn’t keep my hands away from his body, I couldn’t keep my eyes away from his kiss-bruised cupid’s bow.  
He caught my gaze and pitched his voice lower with one command. “On your knees”

  
I slid from my perch onto the cold med bay floor in front of the man. His erection strained against his trousers as I mouthed at him through the fabric. I made quick work of his zip and his cock sprang free to bounce lightly against my lips. I pushed his trousers to floor and he stepped out, kicking them away from his feet. I couldn’t help but draw in a deep breath, he was magnificent. I braced myself against his powerful thighs and ran my hands around to explore the plush skin of his arse. Michelangelo couldn’t have sculpted a more beautiful form, I mused to myself.  
   
I gladly brought his cock to my lips and swirled my tongue around the head. He was wide and long, but not overwhelmingly so. I swallowed down as much as I could, making up the remainder with my hand. He fisted his hands into my hair and bucked against me, a low growl ripping from his throat. I bobbed my head, taking as much of him into my mouth as I could, hollowing my cheeks and sucking hard. He felt heavy and velvety against my tongue, he tasted of salt and sweat and man. I felt myself grow more aroused at the thought of him fucking me. I licked up his shaft, and drew him into my mouth on the downstroke. The primal noises he made filled the room and before long I felt him tighten against the pleasure. I caught his eyes and nodded my approval just before he spilled himself into my mouth. Disappointed, I swallowed his seed down and rocked back onto my heels, intending to stand up.

  
“Don’t be disappointed, woman. I haven’t finished with you yet“

  
With that I felt his hands under my arms and my feet leave the floor. He sat me back on my lab table and removed my skirt and panties while roughly pushing my knees apart, he leaned in and began his brutal assault on my lips once more. His hands raked over the skin of my neck and shoulders before settling at my chest. Fingers brushed against my peaked nipples before cupping my breasts in his massive hands. How had I not noticed his hands? Long, elegant fingers worked expertly at my sensitive flesh, rolling each nipple as his mouth slid over my neck. I felt his teeth mark me where my shoulder met my clavicle and I gasped. He sucked and licked over my shoulders and down my chest and took one nipple into his mouth. He suckled for just a moment before biting down, I let out a moan that reverberated through the med bay. His tongue was merciless against my flesh but I needed more. I rutted my hips against him, desperate for friction. When I did I found him hard and ready – so soon? What man was ready again so quickly?

  
My brain short circuited again when I felt his fingers against my cleft. He opened me and drew them from bottom to top in slow motion, pausing to flick at my clit before starting the journey down again. He was agonizingly slow in his movements, and continued to lavish my breasts with his mouth. I wriggled next to him, begging for more sensation. Without warning, he withdrew his hands and I cried out at the loss. He turned away to bring my lab chair closer and sat down. He took my right foot and placed it on the arm of the chair, then put my left leg over his shoulder. I felt his breath hot against me and shuddered in anticipation. Spreading my legs further apart and wrapping his hands around my thighs, he licked a wide stripe up my slit. I bucked against him, unable to control my body. His tongue flattened and dipped into my wet core, I shuddered again and moaned loudly. He licked and sucked; avoiding the place I most wanted the friction. I felt as his laughter and it became clear; he was going to make me beg.  
“John, please” I cried, desperation leaking into my tone.

  
Suddenly I felt him pull away and I whimpered.

  
“You will address me as Commander, Lieutenant, or I will cease to be generous.” As he spoke, his fingers played at my entrance, ghosting against my skin.

  
Breathless with need, I answered “Commander. Please let me come.”

  
“As you wish” was his response. Suddenly his long fingers thrust into me and his lips sucked at my clit, the onslaught of sensation ripped a moan from my throat that took us both by surprise. His fingers fucked into me, curling up into the tiny bundle of nerves and setting me ablaze. His tongue danced against my clit and I felt the fire burn fiercely in my stomach and spread to my hips.

  
“God, please, please, don’t stop Jo…Commander. I’m….” My back arched off the table as my orgasm tore through me, leaving me panting and exhausted. Harrison stood between my legs, pulled me to sitting and kissed me hard, making me taste my want on his lips. This man’s lips against mine nearly did me in again. At once soft , pliant and hard, brutal – his kiss sent heat right between my legs. I felt his hands wrap around my hips as he pulled me to the edge of the table where I could feel his erection against my core, I rocked against him craving more friction. I needed to feel him inside me, to be filled and stretched as I hadn’t been before.

  
Again, a command fell from his lips, deep and dulcet.

  
“Beg, Lieutenant, tell me what you want”

  
“Fuck me Commander. Hard” I hissed.

  
His hips bucked against me, I felt him hard and throbbing against my center. “As you wish” was again his reply. He took himself in hand, came to my entrance and pushed in as a sinister smile formed on his lush lips. He entered in gently; once, twice, three times until I begged again.

  
“Commander, please. Please, please..” the words fell from my lips like a prayer.

  
Without warning, I felt his cock slam into me and fill me to the hilt. It was just shy of painful, but I couldn’t have cared less. I rolled my hips into his and moaned. His lips were against mine again, his tongue pushing into my mouth. His hips set a brutal pace, slamming into me over and over again, wringing a moan from low in his throat that I felt as much as heard.  
“Lieutenant”, he growled as his hips sped up.

  
“Commander… commander…” I sighed, feeling another climax building.

  
“Lieutenant?”

  
“Lieutenant!”

My eyes snapped open and I shook my head, reeling from the daydream. I looked around the med bay and saw that I had indeed been left alone with Commander Harrison but that my uniform, and his, remained on. I felt the blush on my cheeks when his eyes met mine, one elegant eyebrow winged high as he chuckled mirthlessly.

  
“I trust your fantasy was satisfactory, Lieutenant”

 


End file.
